This invention relates to a sheet part fixing device suitable for fixing two sheet parts as separated by a prescribed distance, particularly two printed circuit boards used in such electronic devices as television sets, radio sets, and communication machines.
In recent years, the demand for electronic devices with notably improved performance, e.g. large memory capacity, is growing. Meanwhile, the need to reduce the spaces occupied by parts of electronic devices is drawing increased attention. In electronic devices, the fact that the individual parts are fixed in their respectively exact positions is an indispensable requirement. Printed circuit boards are naturally required to be accurately and securely fixed as separated from chassis or other printed circuit boards.
As the sheet part fixing devices of this type, those disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 51(1976)-10359 and Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure SHO 53(1978)-27460 and SHO 49(1974)-36450 have been known to the art. All are complicated in shape, difficult to mold, and deficient in strength and precision. They can be undone for replacement of a faulty printed circuit board only with great trouble, and rarely can be reused.
Owing to the growing demand for miniaturization of electronic devices, all their parts must be stowed efficiently in as small spaces as possible. If any part of the fixing device protrudes from the bottom surface of the printed circuit board, for example, it gives rise to wasted space.
An object of this invention is to provide a sheet part fixing device which takes up only a small fraction of the space occupied by the printed circuit boards being fixed therewith and yet retains the printed circuit boards accurately and strongly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sheet part fixing device which enables sheet parts to be retained in a safely joined state in a small space without appreciably protruding from the bottom surface of the sheet part.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sheet part fixing device which has a simple structure and enables sheet parts to be easily fastened and unfastened.